Lessons
by EmmyDoll
Summary: After entering their new relationship; Edward dedicates himself to teach Bella different lessons of life. Continued after 'Selfish Behavior' and contains BDSM and adult themes. Fair warning!
1. Lesson One: Humility

Lessons  
Lesson One: Humility

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING, BDSM, AND ADULT THEMES ALONG WITH VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ!**

**A/N- This picks up right after _Selfish Behavior_ but it is not a necessary to read that first, suggested, but not necessary. **

* * *

I chewed on the pen. I threw the pen. I tapped the pen on the desk. NOTHING helped.

How did you write a letter like this? Dear Jacob, I did not mean anything by kissing you.

_YEAH RIGHT!_

Edward, in my opinion, was taking this dominant side to unnecessary level. He had instructed me to write a letter of apology to Jacob.

Part of me understood his command, but then other part was shocked. Edward, the proud vampire wanted me to apologize to his mortal enemy?

I really should not have said it out loud at the time

_"Humility, Bella," he growled, only inches away from my face. "Learn that lesson well."_

His answer had shut me up, at least on the outside. It did not silence my internal battle.

As my pen scratched across the paper, which was no just looking like a doodle pad, I was contemplating what words would hurt Jacob less. How I could let him down easily? Was that even possible? Everyone was well aware of the fact that Jacob loved me; it was not an emotion he hid well. Since I had toyed with that powerful emotion, the least I owed him was an apology. To Edward, walking up and saying 'I'm sorry,' was not good enough.

_Dear Jacob, _

_I am sorry I kissed you. I hope your family is well and I hope that you are well._

_Bella._

I presented this to Edward. He chuckled… right before he shredded my handiwork in his hands and tossed it in the nearby wastebasket. I felt like a child and Edward had just thrown away my favorite toy, I stared longingly at the trash can for a few seconds.

"Humility, Isabella," he repeated, though his tone was less of the growling type. "Try again."

Humility? I wanted to humiliate him. I spent all morning writing those 22 words.

I did not dare argue with him, just went back to the desk… fuming.

What exactly did he want, other then humility? Was it not humbling enough that I had to apologize? In Edward's opinion it was not.

So, in my best handwriting, I began again. I could easily put in some fancy words to appease the beast.

_Dear Jacob, _

_I apologize for involving you in my problems. It was not appropriate behavior, and I assure you that I have dealt with and such actions will be avoided in the future. _

_Bella_

Actually, it sounded like something I would write without being prompted. An accomplished smile on my face, I approached Edward.

Crestfallen, I returned to my seat, the letter in the bin like the last one.

I felt tears forming behind my eyes. I did not know what was being asked of me. I had no idea what to write for Edward. Why it even mattered? Jacob would forgive me even if I did not apologize. Jacob always forgave me.

"Bella," I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and I almost jumped.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I really did not want him to know that I was upset.

_Great try, Bella. A three year old would know. _

"Put yourself in your friend's shoes," Edward explained, fingers touching me tenderly on my neck. They massaged the area with the most tension. "This isn't about your feelings anymore, it is about his. Your feelings have been dealt with accordingly. His have not. If you were him, what would you like to hear?"

His words changed my perspective on the task. Of course Jacob would forgive me with or without an apology, but that does not change the fact I had hurt him. I could never take that back, but I could attempt to ease the pain.

Much to my disappointment, Edward stopped massaging my neck. It was time to go back to reality.

"Oh, and Bella," he paused at the doorway. I did not turn to look at him. "If you bring me another letter like the first two, you will be writing it naked until you produce the desired product. Hopefully that will help you focus."

_Focus! My ass! _But I tried again.

He had not been joking. When I brought him my third attempt, I watched his brown furrow. Luckily, we were downstairs in the Cullen's kitchen. Grasping me by the upper arm, we moved swiftly back up to his bedroom. I knew what was about to happen.

Edward promptly closed the door behind us. "Strip."

I know I squeaked at him, expecting the command, but still shocked.

"Now Bella."

Trembling, my fingers shot to the hem of my sweater. I did not wear sweaters normally, but Alice had bought this one for me and it was a midnight blue that I could not pass up. Pulling it over my head, I held it in my hands for a few seconds, unsure of what to do with it.

"Toss it on the bed," Edward instructed to my relief. I could not have folded it if I wanted too.

My pants soon followed and HE removed undergarments, making me step out of my underwear like a little girl.

For some reason, I felt warmth between my legs, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Now," Edward said. He smirked at my hipster panties in his hand then tucked them into his pocket. I thought I must just die. "Maybe you can concentrate on the lesson at hand."

Biting my lip, I obeyed him. Turning towards the desk _(probably giving him the view of his life)_, I sat down. The chair was cold and it stuck to my naked skin, not to mention the hardness was not accommodating to my recently tormented backside.

This time I had to concentrate on what Edward wanted me to learn and I picked up the pen. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I knew what he wanted me to write, but I really did not want to write it.

_Dear Jacob, _

_Friend's should not hurt one another. Usually an act that hurts another person involves an act of selfish behavior. In this case, I was the one behaving selfishly. I abused our friendship in a way that was confusing and hurtful. I did not kiss you because I loved you, and I should have never led you to believe that. Do not take this wrong, I love you. Just not in a way that warrants that kind of kiss. Jacob, because I love you, Please accept my apology. I know you are hurt and this might be hard, but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and tell me what I can do to make it right again._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Swan _

It took me almost four hours to write, scribble, and then rewrite. Staring at the page, I hoped and prayed that it met to my owner's expectations, because I did not want to face his in creative nature further.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to come back upstairs Not daring enough to put on my clothes to go find him, I decided to wrap myself in a blanket and rest on the bed. Sleep overtook me almost instantly.

...........

Edward's gentle touch awoke me, what I could only assume was hours later.

"Humility," he whispered compassionately. "Is the act of humbling ones self. Putting another's feelings before you own, being willing to do anything for that person, regardless of the problems that it might cause you. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I remained silent.

"I expect you to do that, to make it right to your friend again," he told me, fingers stroking my hair. "Even if he is a disgusting canine."

I reached up to squeeze his hand. I could hear his smile in the dark. I loved that smile, and I told him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ms. Swan." Large fingers peeled the blanket away from my body. "Now… since you're already naked and ready for me."

He dove forward into a kiss before I could object, and we spent the rest of the night in his bedroom. I forgot about my underwear that had been in his pocket.


	2. Lesson Two: Self Respect

Lessons  
Lesson One: Self Respect

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING, BDSM, AND ADULT THEMES ALONG WITH VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ!  
**

**A/N- This picks up right after _Selfish Behavior_ but it is not a necessary to read that first, suggested, but not necessary. Okay. This is a very, very, very long chapter! Be prepared! Thank you for all those who have kindly reviewed my story and thank you for those who have left reviews that were unpleasant. I would like to reiterate how OOC this is for Edward/Bella. This is FANfiction and is not supposed to be like that real thing, Dominant Edward may not be your cup of tea, but it is ours, and so we will enjoy our submissive Bella and our hot steamy Dom Edward. Also, I did take a play on words from Twilight, it'll be easy to pick out. Ciao!  
**

* * *

Research was key.

True, I had come from an era where woman were naturally submissive to men, but I seriously doubt that it was normal for a man to tie his wife to the bed and enjoy it. Bella and I had not experienced bondage as of yet, but it was something that tickled my fancy and I knew Bella would relinquish the control that I needed to make it successful.

My finger navigated the touch pad on my Macbook. Google search resulted 36, 700, 000 results for the term BDSM, most of them porn sites. A few, however, had a positive outcome, and I proceeded to fill my curious head with knowledge.

The educational literature was soon followed by endless sites offering toys. Some of them caught my eyes, others did not. Several spanking implements, some cuffs, a vibrator, a spanking bench, and a plug later I found myself content with the purchases (for the time being).

Now it was only a two to three day wait for my toys to arrive, but we could still have fun during our delay.

A smirk on my face, I moved swiftly downstairs. Bella was sitting on the couch with Alice, they were both smiling and laughing. I tried not to read Alice's thoughts, but it was almost impossible. Listening to what was in Alice Cullen's head gave me a vision of what Bella had been thinking.

They had been discussing theories of alternate reality, it was a rather boring conversation in my honest opinion, but it seemed to amuse Bella. Alice had tried to talk about clothes, but my girl had no interest in talking about Vera Wang's new lingerie line at Kohl's.

I remained in the hallway, listening as their conversation moved to a more interesting topic; music.

"I never played a musical instrument," Bella admitted, tucking her legs up behind on her on the couch. "I've always been a fan of all kinds of music though."

"Edward has always been the musician in our family," Alice told her. She knew I was listening, but made no attempt to inform Bella or to stop me. "I can play the piano, but not like him."

"Yeah, he is really talented," said my beautiful girl, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm really not smart enough to do that… actually the only thing I am good out seems to be science. I think I'm to stupid to read music."

A growl rose in my throat as Alice froze. She foresaw my reaction to that comment, and it was not a pleasant one. Bella may have said those words with a smile and in a joking way, but he had discussed my feelings on that word before.

A few seconds of silence passed. Bella looked around awkwardly, and I managed to compose myself. I needed to order one more thing. I need to purchase tool to assist my girl in learning the one lesson that would lead into every lesson that I would ever teach her; self image.

Sticking my head around the corner, I spoke in the calmest voice I could force from my lips. I was trying to prevent Alice from looking further into the future then she needed too. "Bella, please meet me upstairs in my room."

I did not even wait for her reaction.

Once in my room I ordered what I needed quickly. I shut the lap top just as Bella nervously entered my bedroom. I was confident that this weekend I would drive this lesson home.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she began in a hurry. "I did not-

Holding up a hand, I shushed her. "This weekend were going to get to the root of your self respect issues," I promised her firmly, closing the short space between us in quick strides. I adored the fact that Bella was shorter then me, our physical aspects played so much into the way I dominated her. I knew for a fact that it made her feel small and submissive when I towered menacingly over her, not to mention the fact that I could manhandle her tiny frame with one finger if need be. "For now, we're going to deal with your comment downstairs."

The color drained from her face as she looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Edward…" she repeated softly. "I really did not mean it…"

Taking her face into my hands, I tilted her head to meet my eyes. "Then you should have never said it," I told her, my tone even without an edge of reasoning in it.

Surprising me, she jerked her face away, turned on her heel, and started for the door. Due to shock at her outburst I almost did not intercept her quickly enough.

"Bella!" I gripped her upper arm tightly, hopefully not bruising her.

"Let go of me Edward," she ordered under her breath, her eyes fixing me with an almost painful glare.

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows shot skyward at her tone. "What did you just say to me?"

She must have tackled her tantrum, because her voice softened a little, "I asked you to let me go."

"Asked?" I repeated, I could not help but growl at her. "You commanded me to let you go."

"You were not listening to me!" Bella shouted at me, her face full of rage. "I told you I did no mean it, and you were going to _spank_ me anyway!"

Almost smirking at the way she whispered the word _spank _like it was a dirty word, I quickly stored that in my memory for later conversation. "I had not planned on spanking you, Bella," I admitted honestly to her. "However, since you bring up the idea, I think I will, because I make the orders here!"

She pleaded and protested as I drug her towards the bed, knowing exactly what was about to happen to her.

I easily removed all of her undergarments, with one swift swoop over her lovely hips. She was still uttering words that a normal person would not have been able to understand, but Bella was fully aware that I was not a normal person. Making a mental note to discuss her language at a future date, I pulled her into position.

Bella draped so beautifully over my lap, her hair flying messily over her flushed face, bare feet tangled in a mess of clothing, and her heart shaped buttocks presented for my attention. I hoped at one point I would have her in this arrangement for positive things, not to correct her behavior.

My fingers scraped the smoothness of the skin bared before me, enjoying the shutter that passed through her body. I felt her tense right before my hand rose and fell, and she screamed like I had killed her. For a moment, I watched the skin redden where I had struck it, but no instant bruising appeared. Bella was going to be difficult today.

"Why am I spanking you, Isabella?" I asked her, beginning a steady pace of swats which I had no doubt that Alice heard downstairs. That really was not my concern anymore, mine and Bella's relationship was impossible to hide from my sister.

"I don't know!" She howled at me, shocking me once again when she threw her hand back to block my target.

That maneuver did not help her, save the few seconds it took me to pin her wrists at the small of her back with my unused arm. Bella made a frustrated sound, one foot kicking angrily. Her childish temper tantrum mildly amused me.

"I think you know perfectly well," I told her, not lifting the intensity of the spanks I was delivering to her. "Who is your owner?!"

Bella's body became still and her cries became silent. The only sound was my rhythmic smacking to her upturned posterior.

"Bella?" He quietness concerned me, it was not the rebellious silence that she might have done to continue being a brat. I could tell that she was pondering something, Once again, I found myself frustrated with not knowing what she was thinking.

"Who is your owner?" repeating my question in a more gentle tone, I paused spanking to allow her to answer.

There was another awkward silence, which worried me more. "You're my owner."

The was a lack of confidence in her voice that I did not like. "Bella, this conversation is not finished. There is something troubling you and I assure you that I will dedicate this weekend getting to the bottom of it, but for this moment you are being punished for your disrespectful outburst. Do you understand?"

She sniffled and nodded her hair.

Hesitantly, I allowed her to get up off my lap and rearrange her clothes, but something was missing. I could not put my finger on it, but I had a general idea.

"I promise you this, Bella, this weekend we will address your insecurities," I told her, cupping her bowed head in my hands. My word was good, and she knew that, and I had every intention of fulfilling what I just promised her.

…..

Everything arrived right on schedule, and I spent several hours setting things up the way I wanted. To ease Bella's comfort, I had slipped Emmett and Rosalie a pair of Mariners tickets, hoping to get the two most awkward people away from the house. Alice and Jasper could easily become scarce if Alice glimpsed what was about to take place. Carlisle had to work, and Esme was not that much of a concern. Our privacy in the Cullen house was granted, and Bella was scheduled to arrive any minute.

"Good evening, Bella," I greeted her as I took her coat. My eyes scanned her over, she looked terrified. That was understandable, as I had not told her my plans for the evening. "Bella, calm down. You have nothing to worry about."

"But you made it sound like I was in trouble two days ago," Bella whispered timidly, it was adorable.

"You're not in trouble," I said to her in my most reassuring tone, taking her hand and leading her to my bedroom. "You may not enjoy everything I do to you tonight since I intend to break of you of a bad habit, but I swear to you, by the end of the evening, you will be happy."

"Bad habit?"

Refusing to answer her, I just pushed open my bedroom door. Bella's reaction made me almost regret planning the night the way I had. She gasped, turning to bury her head in my chest, shaking wildly.

Wrapping my arms around her, I comforted her as best I could. The site had to be overwhelming. My usually well lit bedroom was now only illuminated by several hundred tea candles flickering and filling the air with beautiful aromas. The table, draped only in black, contained one implement, a red acrylic cane about an half an inch in diameter and the length of Bella's arm. In the center of the room was the bench that I had ordered, padded with soft leather so Bella's chest and knee's would not be harmed. The fur lined cuffs were hooked to the bench where her wrists and ankles would soon be bound. Had it not been a training session, I would have found the room very erotic.

"I'm going to first start by telling you that this is training, not discipline, any pain that you feel tonight is to teach you, not to punish you," I explained, holding her at arms length so we could gaze into each others eyes. "Do you understand the difference."

"Yes, Edward." She tried to advert her gaze, but I caught her chin roughly.

"Strip."

She obeyed, but much to my disappointment was slow about it. Her jeans were tossed aside and the long sleeve shirt joined the pile As she reached up to unclasp her bra, I stopped her.

"You can leave your undergarments on," I instructed her. She seemed to sigh in relief at this announcement. I had not planned to let her keep them on all evening.

"Now," I began, using my hand on her hip to guide her to the bench. "There are some exceptions for instances like this. If the scene gets too intense, you are welcome to stop it. To do that, you use what is called a safeword. We will use a stop light. Red means stop and yellow means slow down. Do you understand?"

"Green will mean go?" She questioned

I chuckled at her a little. "Yes, my dear, but I don't think you will be saying _green _tonight," I helped her kneel on the bench. It was perfect! Her knees rested on the padded platform and her upper torso rested comfortably, bending at a slight lower angle so it positioned her backside better. It took all my strength not to devour her, I had purposely left her bed last night to go hunting.

"Relax, my Bella." Gently, I slid her knee's apart, noting the gasp from her lips as cold air rushed between her legs. I attached on fur lined cuff to her tiny ankle. "My dear, are you comfortable?"

"Can I close my legs?" She asked quickly. I am sure her face was blood red.

"No." Simple enough. Her legs being spread did not cause her any physical discomfort. I attached the other cuff.

"Why are you tying me down?" She asked me as I moved to the cuffs for her wrists, one followed by the other in quick succession.

"Because I own you," I told her. Another simple answer, and I stood back to enjoy my view.

"You know that don't you, my dear?" As I spoke to her, my finger traced down her spine. "You know that I own every part of your body?"

Like Tuesday night, she hesitated.

SMACK!

My hand rose and fell swiftly on her backside.

"Owww!" She howled, pulling against the restraints.

"Why is there hesitation in your voice?" I inquired, another swift spank echoing in the room.

"Because…" she trailed off.

"You're not answering my questions, Bella," I told her, puncturing each word with a fierce swat, "Why do you not have confidence when you answer me!?"

"I don't know!" She screamed into the air. I knew that she was not meaning to scream at me, but was frustrated with the situation and how she could not put words to her feelings.

It was time to step up a little.

"I think you do know," I told her, placing a comforting had on her back and reaching over for my newly purchased item. I had read on the internet the best ways to use the cane and there were several different techniques, and at one time or another I planned to attempt all of them. Tonight, however, was British style- moderate to hard strokes with no taps in between on the backside and upper thighs. One website even suggested practicing my aim and intensity on a pillow, which had served to educate me a little, but this was the real thing. I had to be very careful with the delicate girl before me.

I swung the cane, hearing the brief swish before the very silent thwack of implement hitting skin.

Bella cringed, but did not scream. I watched the small red strip rise on her skin. That had been a relatively light strokes.

And so began Bella's lesson on self image.

"Can you tell me now, Bella?" I repeated the question.

Biting her lip, she shook her head. "I don't know Edward! I don't!"

"I am positive you do know."

I let the cane fall again, this time two moderate strokes that made her cry out. The tiny welts appeared almost instantly after contact, and I admired them for a few seconds.

"You are owned by me," I told her, another stern swish of the rod in my hand. "Your body, heart, soul… it all belongs to me. If I do this," my cane rose and fell. She squealed. "It is because that ass belongs to me and I can do that."

She was breathing hard now, her fingers gripping onto the legs of the benches so tightly they were white. "But…"

"No, I'm not finished," I told her, a heavy stroke falling. "I will not let you insult yourself in anyway… because I take great pride in my things, and since you belong to me you are the most beautiful thing I own. My possessions are stupid or dumb, but well taken care of and well educated. I own you because I love you."

I made sure to add a swish of the cane for each thing that I wanted her to take out of my small lecture; beauty, intelligence, and love.

"Do you understand now, my dear." I rested the cane on her delicate flesh. All together, she had taken at least 12 strokes of the cane. She was doing well and I could count each mark clearly.

To my surprise, Bella shook her head. As I was just about to raise the cane again to give her the hardest stroke that I could without breaking her (or the cane) she spoke, "You're too good for me, I do not deserve you."

With those words, she broke out into sobs and I tossed the cane back onto the table. That was the point that I was trying to get her too.

"Talk to me," I instructed her gently. My hands began to sooth the tender skin of her ass. "Tell me why you think that."

She could barley respond between her tears. I began to undo her wrists and her ankles, one at time, allowing her time to compose her self and her thoughts.

"I don't think I'm good enough for you," Bella finally said, taking a deep breath. "You're sooo… wonderful! Then there is me, who just moved from Arizona and is a nobody and keeps being clumsy and stu-

She cut herself off.

"Good girl," I praised, stroking her back lovingly. She was learning.

"I just do not fit in with you and your family," she went on, sniffling in between words. "I can't figure out WHY you love me and that kills me!"

Sobs overtook her again and they were powerful enough to shake the bench. I was so proud of the way she was opening up I rewarded her by lifting her off the bench and into my arms. Cradling her frame to my chest, I moved us over to rest on the bed.

"Bella," I whispered, looking down at her. "That is your head speaking and it is confused. Your heart and your body know differently."

She opened her lips to say something, but I pressed a finger onto them to silence her words.

"When you look into the mirror does your heart dislike anything about yourself?" I asked her seriously. "Or is it your head that is full of lies that are making you believe all of this?"

"I know its lies," Bella told me, wiping her tears and snot into my shirt. I did not mind. "I know its just my history catching up with me. I've never had a boyfriend, and the only people that have ever cared about me are Mom and Charlie. Then I ended up with _you _of all the people! You are perfect! Everything about you is perfect…" she inhaled. "and I'm just little me. Almost like you're a King and I'm just a regular person."

"Well…" I thought out loud. Bella was talking in simplistic terms, so I tried to meet her with equality. "If I am the King, I get to choose whoever I want to love and to marry, correct?"

"But-

"Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, listen to me closely," I instructed her, gripping her chin with my thumb and finger. "I pick you, have picked you, and will ALWAYS pick you. Do you know why?"

She shook her head pitifully.

"Please attempt to answer," I coaxed, rubbing her back.

"Because you really do love me," Bella finally said, her fingers interlocking with mine and squeezing.

"I do love you, Bella. I love you so much. I'm going to make you see that, if we have to do this routine every night until you know it and believe it," I promised her as I returned the squeeze. "Alright, now I want you to stand up and take off the rest of your clothing."

I could tell that she wanted to disobey me, only because she was so comfortable pressed up against my body, but she slowly stood. Bella removed her sports bra and boy shorts quickly leaving her venerable before me.

"You are beautiful," I told her, pulling her between my knees and kissing her stomach. My fingers ran down her skin. "Say that."

Her lips parted, but no words came out. I reached around to pinch the tender flesh of her bottom as encouragement. Squeaking, she repeated. "I am beautiful!"

"You are intelligent." Another pinch prompted her response.

"I'm intelligent," Bella whispered, her warm, brown eyes meeting mine.

"You are one of the most selfless people I have ever met, Bella Swan," my finger reached up and brushed a piece of her hair from her lovely face. "Sometimes, it is okay to think and do what makes us feel good. This includes feeling good about ourselves."

A few seconds of stillness and she spoke, a smile turning on the corner of her lips. Her expression read that she understood what I was saying. It meant that she was going to try and do her best to care not only about others, but about herself. "You forgot one."

Quirking a brow at her, I retaliated her smile. "I did?"

"You forgot to make me say, 'I am loved,'" she said to me. Her soft lips pressed a kiss onto my forehead and I pulled her body closer.

"You should know that and believe it more then anything in the world, my Bella," I spoke those words into the smooth skin of her stomach, my fingers trailing up and down her spine teasingly.

"I know that I love you more then anything in the world," Bella stated at barley a whisper now. "If you feel anything like how I feel, I know I am the happiest girl ever."

Enough play, I wanted her. I wanted her now. The beast inside me wanted her too, but I had conquered it before and would conquer it again. "If there was ever a doubt in your mind," I spoke as I maneuvered her body onto the bed, towering over her naked frame. "I will destroy it right now."

My shirt went over my head in a flash and I bent over to kiss her, but was stopped suddenly. I felt Bella's fingers expertly undoing my pants. _Who said she could do that?_

I repeated the question out loud to her.

Looking up at me with an innocent smile she continue unbuckling my belt. "Please."

Bella had no idea how badly I wanted to take her. She also had no idea that I was terrified of killing her. "Are you ready?" I would never command Bella to have sex with me…at least not yet anyway.

"I've been ready!" Her fingers jerked my slacks over my hips, freeing the part of my body she wanted. Taking me into her fingers, I almost fell on top of her. It had been such a long time before I felt touch like that, it ignited a fire in my body that I found almost uncontrollable, but it was not the monster that wanted to kill Bella, but the dominant part of Edward that thrived on Bella's submission.

It consumed me. I took her hands and threw them behind her head. "Don't move!" I growled at her. As a pout formed on her face, I finished what she began, kicking my pants and boxes across the room.

Pressing my hardness into her, I listen to her moan softly.

"This will hurt you Bella," I whispered into her ear roughly. "I'm afraid that I will like it, and so will you my masochistic lamb."

Bella started to speak, but my hand quickly covered her mouth. No words from her tonight. Sounds of pleasure were okay, but she would not be saying anything, save my screaming my name in a little while. My free hand found the inside her thigh, using sharp smacks to the sensitive skin to spread them for me. I felt the vibrations of her tiny sounds behind my palm as my fingers brushed the part of her aching body that craved attention.

She was already wet for me so I easily slid my large finger into her slightly. There was another moan behind my hand followed by a tiny whimper when I pulled out my finger and went straight to her clit. Using my thumb and finger I pinched it and rolled it, making the delicate girl below me writhe under my touch. I loved watching her face, the way the wrinkles in her brow moved with ecstasy and her brown eyes seemed to gloss over.

Dipping my finger back down, I found her still dripping wet for me, and I made my move. Taking my hard tip I placed it on the moist opening of her slit, she gripped something above her head.

"Hold on tight," I instructed, thrusting forward. I was gentler then I really wanted to be, but I knew that it would cause her discomfort. I was correct. Bella screamed, mix of pain and pleasure, and I waited till our gazes met again. She was breathing hard, but her eyes pleaded with me to continue.

I pulled out as carefully as I had entered, studying her expression and loving it. Without warning I slammed back into her, inducing another scream and rough grunt from me. To my surprise her hips bucked to meet me taking my cock deeper than I thought she was ready for.

"Hungry for it, aren't you?" I inquired, holding our bodies together. Her head bobbed up and down madly to answer my question; I smiled approvingly and kissed her lips. "Then I'm happy to oblige you."

I was not going to make either of us wait anymore for what we both wanted. My hand left her mouth to pinch and roll her nipples, fondling the breast that belonged to me, as I continued to thrust deeply into her.

Once she had adapted to me I began a rhythmic motion, her body writhing and gyrating under me. I felt her vaginal muscles tighten and I scolded roughly. "Don't you dare!"

She squeaked pitifully, and I growled a response. "Not until I say so!"

The feelings were explosive in my head. So many raw emotions were causing my monster to arise. I had to slow down my vigorous thrusting to recapture the part of me that would not kill her.

Neither of us could wait much longer. Bella looked like she might suffocate under because of the strength she was using to hold back. For me, it had been such a long time and Bella felt so good for me.

"Now, Bella!"

I bent to kiss her, raping her lips with such a powerful kiss as I drove it home, both of our bodies experiencing the rewarding release.


	3. Lesson Three: Thankfulness

Lessons

Lesson Three: Thankfulness

Part 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.  
**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING, BDSM, AND ADULT THEMES ALONG WITH VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ!**

**A/N- This picks up right after _Selfish Behavior_ but it is not a necessary to read that first, suggested, but not necessary. Also the author is very sorry for the time between this. I have had this written since February, but never posted it. I have recently begun a new relationship, much like the one that Bella and Edward share in this story. It is going well and strong, one of my newest requirements is that I write for emotional stability. This is the product, and another chapter, thought I'm not sure where I'm going to stick it yet. Enjoy! **

* * *

I rolled over in my nice warm bed, expecting any second to roll on top of my cold, wonderful Edward. To my dismay, I rolled right off the empty bed and onto the floor. Crestfallen, I rose to look at the wrinkled sheets where Edward usually slept beside me. In his place was an attractively folded letter with my name engagingly written on the outside.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Emmett, Jasper, and I have gone for weekend of hunting. I am sorry to leave on such short notice, but I would not call either my brothers anything other then spontaneous. So you are not left alone this weekend, I have scheduled you to assist Esme and my sisters. _

_Esme is the volunteer coordinator of the Seattle Children's Hospital and was in need of a few extra volunteers. _

_Alice will be there to pick you up at 7am sharp tomorrow morning with the forms that you will need to complete before volunteering. You will be aiding Esme throughout Saturday and Sunday morning, she will instruct you on what you will be doing._

_Dinner Saturday night will likely be very formal. Esme will invite you to dinner with some of the hospital's most notable donors; do not be surprise if you sit next to the manager of the Mariners. I will have a bag packed for you with instructions on what to wear. Alice will also be with you, so no need to pressure yourself. I trust that you know how to behave. _

_Sunday afternoon I am allowing Alice to drag you shopping. I am ordering you not to complain, but to enjoy yourself and buy whatever your heart desires. If you come back with nothing I will be very disappointed. _

_I want you to reflect on every emotion and every action that you encounter this weekend. It will be a very rewarding and educational experience for you. I will be home late in the evening on Saturday and will be calling you in you suite to direct your thoughts the way I would like them to go._

_Now, my love, please enjoy this weekend. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Your owner,_

_Edward._

_PS- Rosalie will be with you. I expect you to not let her get under your skin. Alice will be reporting to me on this._

My head was overfilled with emotions; more then I could even put a name too. Edward was expecting me to go somewhere with his family? Without him? I was fretful of embarrassing them at a dinner that might include some of Seattle 's finest. I was confused by him wanting me to purchase clothes; at least Alice would be there to help me pick up some attractive things for him.

The last part of the letter made my face burn with anger. He had basically instructed me to behave myself around his sister. His sister who was a selfish, stupid-

The cell phone beside my bed went off. It had better be Edward.

Not Edward, but the next best thing; Jacob.

"Why are you calling so early?" I practically growled into the phone. Mornings did not suit well for me, especially mornings without Edward.

"Because your vampire boy toy asked me too," he answered moodily. I could tell that he had just woken up too, and my response did not amuse him. Jacob was even less of a morning person then I was.

"Edward asked you to call me?" Inquiring minds wanted to know. Particularly, mine.

"Something about not having cell service," Jacob muttered. I heard him fumbling around. "To make sure you were awake."

"Why did he not have Alice call," I said my thoughts out loud.

This did not make Jacob a happy camper, the growl on the other end of the phone told me so.

"I'm just trying to figure out…" I trailed off, shaking my head. Thinking what Edward was playing at made my brain hurt. "It's not worth it."

"Would you I rather NOT call next time?" Jacob yawned his question.

_I would have rather him been Edward_

I kept my thoughts to myself and shook my head at the phone. "No, Jacob," I lied. "I am glad that you called."

"Good. Are you up? Do you want to do something today after school?" He suddenly bombarded me with questions.

"I don't have school today," I remarked, moving to my bathroom where I could begin my morning beautification rituals. "School In-service."

"And you're not spending it with the Cullen's?" I could tell that my best friend was just confused about this weekend as I was.

"Nope, I'm free," I announced, as I began my shower. Sometimes the water took forever to warm up. Usually, Edward got up and started it for me. "Well I am free till tomorrow morning, I'm going to Seattle ."

"Without Edward?!"

There was a curious shock in his voice that startled me. "Jacob," I said reasonably. "I am more the capable of going to Seattle by myself."

"You're going by yourself?!" Another shocked statement.

"No!" I cried, outraged that Jacob was playing protective. "I'm going with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme."

"I guess I am going to Seattle this weekend," he sighed, like I was some kind of obligation.

"You're kidding right?!"

The last time I had been this enraged, I had kissed him. Lucky for both of us that anger was at him, and I had learned my lessons on jealousy. Both of the men in my life were way to chauvinistic, and it bothered me. The three woman I had just mentioned were perfectly capable of taking care of me. Outraged, I screamed, "I do not need a babysitter!"

"Sucks for you, doesn't it," he told me, I could hear him shrug his shoulders. "Edward wanted me to go."

Fury was now directed at Edward! "He said that?!"

"He didn't have too," Jacob told me, suddenly sounding wide awake. "I hate the bloodsucker, but we have a mutual understand about you. He knew that you would tell me about going to Seattle and he knew that I would go if he couldn't."

"You're both stupid," I informed him, angrily hanging up the call.

As I stepped into the shower, I'm not sure which action shocked me the most. The fact that I had already texted Jacob; "Meet me for lunch 12:30" or the sudden wave of guilt that took over me when I called Edward stupid.

**

"You look nice," Jacob complimented as he came through the door of my house.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Nice?" I was wearing jogging pants and a sweatshirt. It was the only thing in my closet that I had not worn around Edward, and I tried to spare Jacob from 'suffering.' Besides the comments about how ridiculous my boyfriend smelled were getting old.

"Yeah," Jacob said smartly. "I guess I can cancel my nice dinner plans with you."

Playfully, I smacked his shoulder, shutting the door behind him. Jacob was the only boy that Charlie knowingly allowed in our home without him being there. I was pretty sure that he would have a cow if he knew the amount of time Edward had spent there.

"I made lunch for us," I told him truthfully as we went into the kitchen. "I really did not want to go out. I hate this weather." Glancing out the window, I grimaced. It was not cold enough to snow; a light, icy rain drizzled down onto Forks today. I really did NOT want to be out in it.

"It better be to go," Jacob told me, without invitation he was opening our coat closet to fish out my coat. "We're going up to the top of the mountain. Day's like this are miserable here, but beautiful in the mountains."

"I don't want to go up the mountain," I pouted. Yes, pouting worked with Jacob… sometimes, but never Edward.

"Tough," Jacob stated, tossing my heavy coat at me. "Doctor's orders." He looked around in the closet again. "Gloves and hat?"

I shrugged at him, going over to the kitchen, where I had lunch waiting. I was not going to assist him in finding anything. I did not want to go. Besides, I looked longingly at the Sloppy Joe's I had prepared for lunch. I only ate those with Jacob. Even if Edward actually ate food, he did not strike me as a Sloppy Joe eater.

Expertly, Jacob found everything he wanted before placing it on the table in front me.

"Bella," he said seriously, looking me dead in the eye. "For once I am not joking around. I don't particularly want to go to the mountain either, but I owe someone several favors and I'm repaying that debt."

"Edward?" I looked curiously. "Edward wants me to go up to the mountain without him?" This was turning into one of the most awkward weekends ever. I had gone up the mountain several times, but only with Edward.

"Yeah," Jacob muttered, sounding like he was going to be sick. "I never thought I would owe favors to a leach, but I did…"

There was a few seconds of silence before Jacob dug around in his jeans pocket. He produced an envelope that matched the one from this morning. "Edward told me to give you this if you argued with me," he said, a gleam in his eye that I did not like.

I took it from him, my stomach churning in knots as I peeled it open. Edward did not like it when I argued; there was no doubt that this letter would be unpleasant.

_Isabella,_

I cringed. He was already using my full name. Suspicions confirmed.

_I am very disappointed in you. I realize that it was not I who specifically gave you instructions, but I'm sure that Jacob let you know they were from me. Also, I expect you to be pleasant and obliging to everyone you come in contact with; your friends, your family, strangers; even Jacob. The fact that you cannot follow a simple request shows me that you are in needs of more humility training. Now, more then ever, I feel that this weekend shall be beneficial to you. Go with your friend to the top of the mountain, if he has to ask you again, you will find the second letter less agreeable. I would hate to punish you upon returning._

_Your owner,_

_Edward._

"Bella?"

Jacob's voice broke my silent thoughts. Part of me want to know what the second letter said, but then worried how much trouble I would be in for resisting Jacob again.

"Jacob," I thought out loud, folding the letter and placing it in my pocket. I was very curious. "He mentioned a second letter, do you have it?"

Jacob laughed out loud before he waved another envelope in front of me. "Edward said that you would say that, but he also said not to give it to you unless you resisted again. The only one I can give you freely is when we get to the top of the mountain. So are we going or not?"

As much as I wanted to read that letter, I was not going to earn it. Edward would find out and I would hate to disappoint him. Besides, he had given me a goal, and I had my eyes set on the reward. "I'll go," I finally submitted. "But can we at least eat."

"Yeah," Jacob said, sliding in to the chair across from me. "What vampire boy doesn't know, wont' hurt him."

_Oh, but it will hurt me Jacob, _I thought to myself as Jacob dove into his Sloppy Joe, and stared out the window in a daze. Why did Edward have me going up the mountain?

***

The drive to the mountain base was awkward. I bombarded Jacob with questions, trying to figure things out.

"He did not tell you I was going to Seattle or that I was off school today, but he gave you letters and asked you to take me up the mountain," I mumbled out loud bouncing up down on the bumpy mountain road.

"If you don't' stop trying to figure things out," Jacob said, shifting gears. "I going to give you the second letter."

This silenced me for a few moments, before I broke into a fit of laughter. "Jacob," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "You are horrible at trying to be controlling… no wonder you have trouble playing Alpha."

He fumed for a few seconds, hands twisting madly on the wheel. Just when I thought he was going to blow up at me, a grim twisted on the corners of his lips. "I guess you're right," Jacob admitted with a nod. "I have trouble being forceful, especially with you Bella."

I smiled, not saying out loud what I wanted to say. As we drove higher into the mountain, the rain mixed with large, fluffy snowflakes.

"I'm going to pull over now," Jacob warned me before sliding to a screeching stop on the icy road.

As we got out of the car I noted the stillness and the cloud that formed around my face as I exhaled.

"Bella," Jacob said, coming around to my side of the car. We had driven my truck. Probably not the best of choices, but it worked for us. "We have three options. One; you hike, which really isn't an option, because the snow only gets deeper. Two; I carry you, which also is not much of an option because you won't like that and neither will Edward. Three; I pull you."

"Pull me?" I raised an eyebrow up ay him, but it was probably hidden under the hat.

"Embry and Seth made this a few years ago as a joke," Jake said, popping the tailgate of my truck.

I had noticed Jacob loading something in the back of the truck, but I really did not pay much attention to it. I had been preoccupied with Edward's motives. "What in the…"

He pulled off the tarp, revealing a sled. A sled?! He had to be joking!

"Yeah… we never thought we would use it," Jacob said, laughing loudly as he pulled it down. "So… I mean if you're up for it, I think it could be fun."

"Jacob that is so…" I paused, not able to find the words about how ridiculous it was.

"Sexy? Manly? Wonderfully charming?" He teased, throwing the ornately designed wooden piece to the ground. "Bella, I'm offering. Please don't make me feel cheesy."

I smiled at him. Being pulled threw the snow on a sled was somewhat romantic, despite the fact that the werewolf pulling me was not my vampire boyfriend, ah, my life is so cryptic.

"Fine," I finally sighed, letting him win. Besides, I wanted to get to the top of the mountain for my letter from Edward. "Just don't run me into any trees."

"Don't plan on it Bella," he promised as he began to hook everything together like a pro.

"Are you sure you've not done this before?" I questioned, watching him toss down a leather harness.

"Nope," Jacob said a big dorky grin on his face. "But we've always wanted too."

Within seconds, he had everything attached to where it needed to be. He pulled his shirt off, revealing his dark, muscular body. The leather harness fit snuggly onto his chest and within seconds, the wolf like form of my friend was starting to pull me up the mountain.

_**TBC**_


	4. Lesson Three: Thankfulness Part II

Lesson Three: Thankfulness

Part 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not Stephanie and do not get profit off of this.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPANKING, BDSM, AND ADULT THEMES ALONG WITH VERY SMUTTY SEX IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DO NOT READ!**

**A/N- This picks up right after **_**Selfish Behavior**_** but it is not a necessary to read that first, suggested, but not necessary. Also the author is very sorry for the time between this. I have had this written since last year, but never posted it. I figured I would treat you readers. I am actually going to see Eclipse tonight at midnight. I am hoping it will inspire me. I'm really busy right now preparing for school in the fall, and once it starts I can't promise that I will write more. Perhaps if someone could figure out who my Dominant was and petition to them that I keep writing. For now, readers, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jacob pulled me up the mountain, effortlessly , within a few moments. I barley had time to enjoy the beauty of the scenery, because I had fallen in to a pattern of thinking. Jacob's sacrifice lit a passionate debate in my brain. Had Jacob enjoyed his humbling position of pulling me on a sled? Had it been a choice, or had he felt compelled to fulfill whatever debt he had to Edward?

I answered all of those questions quickly. Jacob had most certainly enjoyed his service to me, as my friend. I was confident in that., but I was not confident in the other questions that this brought on about my own submission? Had it truly been my choice, or was I forcing myself into a role to keep Edward as mine? Did I enjoy the loss of control or was I making up some fantasy in my head based on Edwards own idea of alternate reality?

"Bella?" Jacob was in human form again, and he called my name.

I was not listening, I was lost in my own thoughts. Part of me believed so deeply in the newly formed dynamics of our relationship, but the other part of me hesitated.

"Bella!" Jacob's voice was sharper, and he was standing in front of me pulling his shirt back on.

Snapping out of my daze, I gazed up at him. He was smiling down at me with that giant Jacob grin. He really had enjoyed providing me transpiration service.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" I asked, before really considering the consequence of sharing details of my relationship with Edward.

"Of course," he replied, as if I had just asked a stupid questions. He offered me his hand to help me out of the sled. "You can ask me anything."

"And you promise that you won't freak out," I added as my foot crunched down on the fresh, white snow. After thinking about it, Jacob MIGHT just kill Edward if he was not okay with all this.

"Is it about your relationship with Edward?" he inquired, an eyebrow raised towards the sky, which was still dumping snow down upon us. "The nature of that relationship?"

I blinked at him, standing in shock. Had Edward talked to him about it? There was no way that Edward would speak to Jacob about it! The alternative made me sick to my stomach. Was our Dominant and Submissive relationship so obvious that people noticed it easily. It made me suddenly defensive. "What do you know about it?"

Jacob cringed at my voice. Suddenly, I felt badly, remember Edward's earlier written words, and my body tensed up.

_I expect you to be pleasant and obliging to everyone you come in contact with; your friends, your family, strangers; even Jacob._

_ESPECIALLY JACOB!_ I added empathically to myself.

Was Edward really trying to prove a point? Did I take advantage of my friendship with Jacob? My stomach churned at the thought that Edward might say, "I told you so," even though I knew that he would not. He was correct, as he usually was, I really was (unintentionally, of course) using Jacob's friendship for my own gain.

"Um…sorry Jacob," I timidly apologized, pulling my hat down further on my ears. They weren't cold, they were burning with embarrassment. "Thanks for the ride, by the way."

"Hey," his voice changed too as he approached me. He tossed one arm over my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "Its no problem Bella."

"Yeah, but I should still thank you," I told him, leaning into one of our awkward Jacob and Bella embraces for a few seconds, before we both pulled away and looked the other direction quickly.

"So, did you want to talk about your problems with Edward?" He was the first speak after the pause.

"How much do you know about it?" I worked up the courage to ask that question quickly, dreading the answer.

"Enough," answered Jacob, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really want details on your sex life with a leech, and I'm not confident that I'm right, but I think you practice BDSM."

His reply made me breath a little lighter. I had not wanted to go into extensive details with Jacob. I nodded a little to confirm his suspicions and then proceeded, "Does that bother you?"

Another shrug of his shoulders as he kicked at some of the snow. "I'm not sure," he told me, and I could hear honesty in his voice. Which was unusual, especially considering the subject of our conversation was Edward. "I never want to think about him hurting you."

His words struck me from so many directions. I wanted to defend Edward, claiming angrily that he had never hurt me. I wanted to fall to Jacob's feet to apologize for the months of agony I had put him through, when he cared for me so much. I wanted to scream at him and Edward for being dense, for not being able to get over years of prejudice, and being able to care about each other as much as I cared about both of them.

"He doesn't hurt me," I said, starting with that point first. "Not as much as you would think. And I suppose its all consensual."

"You suppose?" His voice bristled and he turned concerned eyes on me. "You mean you're not sure!"

"No, No!" I didn't want him getting the wrong idea. "It's all consensual. I have safe words and stuff, but what I mean is…" I faulted here. How did I say this to Jacob, who might try and use it to his advantage.

"Yes?" His voice prodded me to finish.

"I'm afraid." I paused, but before Jacob could react badly, I defended Edward. "I'm not afraid of Edward, he would never kill me or harm me permanently! I'm afraid of my desire and my want, that doesn't feel right. And I'm afraid of failure, I don't want to let him down."

"Well I guess…" He sighed, long and loud. Jacob never really thought about his words, he always just said what came to mind first. If he was pausing and thinking, I knew that I better listen.

"I guess, that means you have to face yourself, not Edward," he said, looking at me fiercely. "Your fears are internal, I can diagnose them if you want me too, but you have to tackle them."

"What do you mean, 'diagnose them', you can't possibly…." I said almost angrily, feeling like he was speaking to me like I knew nothing and he knew everything.

Jacob took two gigantic steps and closed the gap between us so quickly I gasped. He was a few inches from my face before speaking, "I know better then you think I do about feeling like a failure and having to perform."

Bowing my head, I felt once again like a little girl. He was right, I knew he felt like he had to perform around me. "I'm sorry, Jacob," I apologized instantly. "That's not what I meant."

He backed down, moving away quickly. "I know." Another awkward silence followed, before Jacob interrupted it again.

"You're not scared of Edward hurting you physically," Jacob told me, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You've accepted the physical aspects of your new relationship. You're scared to displease him, you scared that if you can't obey him, if you can't do what he wants, that he…"

"Will leave me…" I finished his statement with my own out loud thinking.

Jacob turned to me sympathetically. He reached out to take my gloved hand into his. "You think that His love is a dream," said Jacob knowingly, as his finger rubbed gently on the back of my glove. "That you're ultimately going to screw this up."

I made a frustrated sound and jerked away. Not because I did not want him to touch me or that I was mad at him. "He tried to convince me!" I screamed, stomping in the snow in a pacing manner. "We even had a lesson…"

"A lesson?" Jacob questioned, his eyebrows raised.

"He tried to teach me to have healthy self image and confidence!" I screamed on the brink of tears. Edward has tried so hard to teach me that lesson, and I could not learn. I was still doubting myself.

"Forgive me here, but…" He paused and acted like he was searching for the right words to tell me to 'grow up.' "Are you human?"

I looked up at him. Was he stupid? I decided to asked him that exact question, "Are you stupid?"

"The point is, Bella," he said my name in such stern tone that I was a little stuck back. "As cliché as it sounds, you're wired to screw up. So are vampires, and werewolves!" He was beside me now, touching my arm soothingly. "If Edward expected you to be perfect then he is setting himself and you up for failure."

"But I want to be perfect to make him happy!" I shouted, turning into his awaiting hugs. "I want to obey all his rules and orders and do it right!"

Jacob held me for a few seconds, letting my frustrations flow into his own body. Exchanging my negative energy for his positive energy made me calmer. He spoke slowly and softly, "He only expects effort Bella."

"How do you know?" I looked up at him and I could not help but glare at him. He was talking to confidently about Edward and I.

He forced a chuckle, that Jacob grin passing over his dark face. I knew then that this conversation was just as hard for him as it was for me. "I just know," he finally said as he dug around in his pocket. "Here."

Jacob had produced another letter with my name elegantly inscribed on the envelope. He left me to read it, walking back to the sled, pretending to fiddle with the harnesses.

_My dear Bella,_

_I hope you have enjoyed your trip up the mountain. I asked that you go with Jacob for a reason. The lesson that I will be expecting you to learn this weekend is; thankfulness._

_Just in this moment, as you read this, listen to the snow falling around you. Notate the beauty of the whiteness around you, and the serenity that comes from it. Be thankful for the breath of life that you breath everyday in order to enjoy such scenery._

_Now my love, look at Jacob. He is your dearest and truest friend, and just as I would, he would sacrifice everything for you. Be thankful for his friendship and devotion. He also has a lot of wise things to teach you, listen to his words._

_Think of Charlie and you Mother. Know that they love you and care about you very much. They want the best for their daughter and the light of their life. Be thankful for the care they have provided and will continue to provide._

_You have so much to be thankful in you life, I find you overlooking most of the things that you have to be thankful; food to eat, a bed to sleep in, I would like you to keep this in mind as you fulfill my requests this weekend._

_Lovingly,_

_Your Owner_

Had he just accused me of being selfish? Had he brought me all the way to the top of the mountain to tell me that I was not thankful and that I was selfish?

_That bastard_! I almost stomped my foot.

Jacob was looking at me in confusion, an eyebrow raised to the sky that was still dumping snow on us.

"I just called Edward a bastard in my head," I admitted with a little bit of guilt.

Jacob immediately made a joke out of the situation, lightening my mood. "Well, its a good thing he cannot read your mind."

There was a second of silence. I heard the snow falling, that slight sound that you only heard when everything around you was still. Closing my eyes, I was thankful for Jacob's humor, and together we laughed out loud.


End file.
